Ma
Ma is Timon's mother, the sister/sister-in-law of Uncle Max and a supporting character in the 2004 midquel The Lion King 1 ½. She is voiced by Julie Kavner, who also voiced Marge Simpson. ''The Lion King 1'½' Ma is first seen looking around the meerkat tunnels for Timon and bumps into Uncle Max and asks if he has seen him, to which Max replies that he hasn't, moments before the tunnels collapse due to Timon trying to make a skylight. Ma then takes Timon away from the annoyed colony to have a word with him about meerkats having to look after each other as their survival depends on it. After hearing Max asking for someone to do sentry duty, Ma says Timon can do it, which Max reluctantly agrees to accept. During Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's attack on the colony (due to Timon being busy singing and dancing to notice them until it was too late), Ma along with Timon and most of the colony are able to get into the tunnel to safety, Max gets attacked by the hyenas, but survives. Ma is the only meerkat in the colony to not be mad at Timon for failing to do his job. Ma later finds Timon outside the tunnel, declaring that he can't fit in with the colony as no one likes him except Ma and as to find his place. Ma says to Timon that she hopes he finds what he's looking for, before giving him a parting hug and tells him to send a message (though Timon can't make out her saying that, due to him being to far away). Months later, Ma is told by Rafiki about Timon following Hakuna Matata and going beyond what he sees. Ma, believing that this is a metaphor, tells Rafiki that Timon takes things literally and decides to go after him, which Max thinks is nuts. Rafiki tells Ma that the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step, Ma sarcastically thanks him before jumping on his foot as her first step. Years later, Ma and Max arrive in The Pride Lands during Scar's reign and reunite with Timon along with his warthog friend Pumbaa moments after the distract Scar's hyena minions with their hula dance (to give their lion friend and Scar's nephew [(Disney)|Simba]] a chance to get to Pride Rock to confront Scar). The group look on from afar as Simba confronts Scar (and learns he killed his father Mufasa) and see the hyenas protecting Scar. Timon assigns Ma and Max in creating tunnels to trap the hyenas before he and Pumbaa leave to lure the hyenas away from Simba and lure them into the trap. Timon and Pumbaa succeed in luring Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the other hyenas to the spot where the trap is, but the trap won't work. Timon dives underground to trigger the trap just moments before the hyenas attack Ma, Max and Pumbaa. Ma, Max and Pumbaa watch Simba defeat Scar and kick him off Pride Rock and to the hyenas (who kill him for betraying them). Pumbaa and Max celebrate, while Ma worries that Timon might be dead, but is relived when he emerges from remains of the trap. Ma, Max, Timon and Pumbaa then watch Simba ascend Pride Rock and roar in victory, after Scar was killed by the hyenas for blaming of murdering his brother on them. Ma then asks Timon if he found what he was looking, to which Timon and Pumbaa takes her, Max and the rest of the colony to live in the jungle, away from danger. Ma is last seen walking in on Timon and Pumbaa watching the film and says that she wants to watch it too, but Timon tells that they just finished, to which Ma replies that they are just going to have to rewind it, before taking the remote from Timon and rewinds the film back to the beginning, before being joined by Max, Simba, Rafiki and several other Disney characters. ''The Lion Guard Ma is mentioned in the episode "Beware the Zimwi" where Timon tells the Lion Guard that her cousin's friend knew an ox that was eaten by the Zimwi. Trivia *She is the only meerkat with visible irises color. *Ma and Uncle Max are the only characters of The Lion King franchise who has never met Zazu in person. Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Supporters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Sensational Six Heroes